


Out Loud

by shcrlockholmcs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shcrlockholmcs/pseuds/shcrlockholmcs
Summary: Steve writes Tony a letter several months after the events of Age of Ultron and reveals some things he's never said out loud.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick little love letter to Tony Stark from Steve (but also me) in honor of his birthday. Happy Birthday Tony, we all love you.

Dear Tony,

I hope this letter finds you well.

I know we haven’t talked much since that night in Clint’s house. And we especially haven’t talked since everything went down with Ultron. And I guess that’s on me. 

I’m sorry I have been giving you the cold shoulder. That’s not something I should do, not after the night we spent together…well, you remember. (I hope.)

And you could say I am taking the cowards way out writing this letter to just leave on your desk instead of speaking to you myself, but you’ve also made it abundantly clear you would rather not be in a room alone with me.

I know I’ve hurt you Tony. I’ve hurt you with my response to what happened with Ultron. By not listening and refusing to understand why you did it. And then by going radio silent after we…

How can I possibly make this up to you? I’m at a loss. And yeah, I’m still angry, at least a little bit. But at least now I understand why you did it. The world we live in, yeah, it makes sense to want something extra protecting us. The Battle of New York shook us all up, but it looks like that manifests in different ways, huh Tony? I tend to go for longer runs, personally. 

To each their own.

We have a tendency to shout at each other instead of listen and empathize. I really want that to change, because I care about you Tony. I hope you know that. If you know at least one thing about me, I want you to know I care about you. 

You gave me a home, Tony. 

I woke up in a different world than the one I left. I was so lost, but then I found you, and I was given a home. With you, the team—you all became my family. 

The fact that I’m still here, that I’m even marginally okay—Tony, that’s because of you. 

I think I find it easier to say things when I’m writing, which I guess shouldn’t be a surprise to me, considering I see things better when I’m drawing. Maybe that’s the burden of being an artist—paper just works better. 

That night at Clint’s farm—well, it meant everything to me. Still does. Not a day goes by that I don’t think about it—perhaps not an hour goes by. And since it is less scary to write this than to say it out loud and see your face…

I love you, Tony. 

I’ve loved you since you fell from that portal in New York and woke up and looked into my eyes. God—I was so relieved you made it. And unbelievably proud of what you had done. 

Tony, you don’t give yourself enough credit. And I know you blame yourself for the destruction Ultron caused, for your break-up with Pepper, for all the bad things that have happened in recent years, but you’re wrong. Bad things happen, but you are so often the reason they get stopped and solved. 

God Tony—you’re a good man. A great one. Your mind is the definition of brilliance. You’re able to turn anything into something fantastic. 

You have the most beautiful eyes. They remind me of that one really sad Disney movie you showed me—Bambi? You have Bambi eyes. And your smile lights up my world. 

I wish you saw yourself the way I saw you. Tony, to me, you’re perfect. 

Well, now that it is all out in the open, there is not much left for me to say. Not yet, anyway. 

Tony, I am deeply sorry for everything that has gone wrong between us, but I don’t want anything more to go wrong. I want to fix this. I want to see what we can be if we are honest with ourselves. 

I love you.

Happy Birthday, Tony.

Love,  
Steve


End file.
